Phoenix: Police England x Thief Reader
by NahlaN
Summary: Disclaimer I have this out on under The Anime Cat. You're the town's beloved thief who finds herself completely intertwined with a young young British officer. What happens when you're last gem heist turns into a battle to the death, read to find out.
1. Glitter, Brits, and Tough Chicks

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.  
>Running down the street with your latest jewel gripped tightly in your hands.<br>"Stop! Thief!" one of the cops yells. _Way to state the obvious_, you think, as you giggle. You glance over your shoulder peering through your brightly colored, feathery mask most of the cops where struggling to their feet, idiots. Although there was one coming at you pretty quickly, he had dazzling green eyes and apparently no idea on how to use a hair brush as his hair was sticking out everywhere.  
>"Phoenix stop right there!" he yells after you in the cutest British accent.<br>You stop and turn around about a yard from the Brit.  
>"Yes, dearest?" you ask sweetly.<br>The cop just rolls his eyes, if only you could make out his name tag but there was too much light reflecting off it to read.  
>"You know what I want, Phoenix." he says irritation lacing his voice.<br>"A hug? I'm sorry but don't hug strangers." you mock.  
>The Brit pulls out his gun,"I don't want to do this, love, just hand over the gem and come back to the station." <em>Rash much?<em>  
>"Hmm, I'll think about it," the voices of other cops, and the pounding of their heavy footsteps grows louder and louder, "Well, see ya later sweetheart." you say childishly, blowing the cop a kiss before disappearing in a cloud of feathers, glitter and a twist of fire nearly burning the cops caterpillars of eyebrows.<p>

Arthur's P.O.V

"Damn it, I was so close. Argh how could I let her get away?!" I pound my fist against the table before running my fingers through my already messy hair. Gah I feel like screaming, such an infuriating woman.  
>"Hey, Artie," an overly loud American come running over. "Dude, I heard you got a total hotty to chase around now." he says draping an arm over my shoulders.<br>"Get off me you bloody git, she nearly got my eyebrows with her flames!" I retort crossly.  
>"Aren't you just a stick in the mud," Alfred says just as cheery as usual.<br>"I'm sorry this just stresses me out." I grumble, pulling at my hair gently.  
>"Dude, look justice will be served by the hero!" Alfred blabs.<br>"You're not helping" I mutter through gritted teeth. I let my mind drift to last night standing there in the middle of the street, the way her e/c eyes sparkled if only I could have gotten close and ripped of that stupid orange and yellow feathered mask. I would have kissed those ruby red lips taunting me so badly, wait WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AM I THINKING THAT?! I shake my head to clear those thoughts. I mentally slap myself, my job is to catch criminals like her not fall in love with them. I need a drink,"Chief I'm heading home for the night." I call as a put on my jacket.  
>"Alright good night, Arthur, try not to let this case get you down." He replies solemnly.<br>"Yes, of course sir," I mumble under my breath.

Readers P.O.V

You hit the pub not because you want to drink but just to visit an old friend.  
>"Hey, Mattie," you call out to the shy Canadian.<br>"H-hi Y/N" he whispers. "Where were you tonight?"  
>"Ah, just having some fun out on the town," you say nonchalantly.<br>Mathew's purple eyes narrow "You know that's not right, you have to stop!" He says worriedly.  
>Your ec orbs look Matt dead set in the eyes,"I think I'll get a drink tonight." The Canadian just shook his head. Looking beside you you notice a man with messy blonde hair, wait it can't be!  
>"Whatever you're doing you should probably stop." He says turning towards you confirming you suspicions, he was the cop from tonight. "Hey do I know you?" He furrows his big bushy eyebrows.<br>"N-no? I think I'd remember someone with such large eyebrows." You giggle, looking at his name tag "Arthur Kirkland" _huh_ you thought.  
>"You sound so strangely familiar, what's your name, love?" He asks.<br>"It's Scarlet (if your name is Scarlet then use Sally)" you lie.  
>"Scarlet" he says as if to taste the syllables. "Oh where are my manors? The name's Arthur Kirkland."<br>"Well, hello Arthur, what brings you out here?" You say starting small talk.  
>"I just need a drink" he takes a sip of beer.<br>"My friend's the bar tender." You smile. "So, what's got you so stressed?" You ask curiously.  
>"Argh, just this infuriating criminal by the name of Phoenix" he runs his fingers through his messy blonde hair.<br>"Hmm, the name rings a bell" you play dumb.  
>"She just struck tonight, I was so close to catching her too!" He pounds his fist on the counter top.<br>"I'm sure you'll get her next time." You stand up.  
>"Or maybe I'll get her right now." He says grabbing your wrist.<br>"Excuse me? I believe you're drunk" you say defensively.  
>"I've only had a sip, sweetheart." The Brit grins.<br>You feel your heart beating faster and faster.  
>Arthur's P.O.V.<br>The panic stricken look on Y/N's face was priceless who did she think she was fooling?  
>"Where's you glitter bombs, love?" I coo in her ear.<br>She just glare at me with those mesmerizing e/c eyes. Dang it there I go again! I shake my head and she hits me! Right across the face, I stumble trying to clear my vision when she lays a pretty good punch to the stomach, damn she's feisty. I fall I the ground clutching my stomach but at least I got a good look at her face. I feel around for my gun, shit its in my car, damn it how could I be so careless?  
>"Sorry, eyebrows, but that's so not happening." She rears back and the last thing I see before I black out is her fist in my face.<p>

**Hey, HOLY CRAP OVER 1,000 WORD THIS IS INSANE FOR ME. Enough about that I hope you enjoyed reading this I wrote it at school 'cause we were stuck in a room for four freaking hours. Please leave a comment, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	2. Caught bu the Police Ugg

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

Arthur's P.O.V.

I open my eyes, my vision blurry, my nose hurt and I'm defiantly not at the pub anymore. I try to lift my hand to rub my eyes but found they were bound but a complexly, knotted rope.  
>"Ugg" I groan.<br>"So you're awake?" I hear a feminine voice sweet as sugar.  
>"Who are-" Phoenix! Of course, she sure can pack a punch for someone of her stature.<br>She laughs, "So you remember now, huh?" she came into focus. She was sitting on a couch across the room from me, the aroma of tea fills the room.  
>"What is the meaning of this?" I struggle against the bonds, feeling the rope burn my wrist.<br>"Now, now Mr. Kirkland that won't do you any good" she smiles a sad smile. "Where are my manors, care for some tea?" _She's so mannerly now, I wonder why she does what she does._  
>I sigh, "Yes please." I can't deny tea. YN smile and gets up and heads out of the room and returns with a tray. She sets it down on the polished wooden table next to the couch and come over to me. I can smell the fresh fragrance of jasmine wafting off her as she unties me. I sit up and flex my hands, "Thanks, sweetheart." I say sarcastically.  
>"Humph." she returns to her spot and pats the seat beside her.<br>I get up and cautiously sit beside her.  
>"I'm sorry for last night. I just can't be arrest right now." She passes me a cup of tea and the sugar. I furrow my brow.<br>"Why is that, love?" I ask curiously.  
>"You wouldn't understand, oh just for the record the gem has been returned." she says nonchalantly.<br>"Why?"  
>"I didn't really want it," she shrugs.<br>"But you went through all that-" she puts a finger on my lips. I feel my cheeks heat up.  
>"You wouldn't understand." her ec eyes express an emotion that looks like a mix of determination and regret.  
>"Promise you won't say a word about this little encounter." her voice and her eyes are so mesmerizing the only thing I could think to do was nod. She removes her finger, I turn my head and take a sip of tea trying to hide my blush.<br>"I-I promise" I mummer. "I guess I should go to work, people may start to worry."  
>"Couldn't you at least stay until you finish your tea?" she asks innocently.<br>I smile, "Of course, love." I take a long sip of tea.  
>"Thanks, eyebrows." she giggles.<br>"Hey! I like my eyebrows!" I smile playfully taking another sip of tea. I feel an odd sensation in my limbs, slowly blurring my vision.  
>"Good night, Arthur." I close my eyes.<br>"Um sir?" a small voice calls out to me.  
>"Huh?!" I jump up, coming face to face with the Canadian from last night.<br>"Y-You passed out last night." the poor guy jumps back in shock from my sudden movements.  
>"I don't remember drinking that much." I look at him confused. "Phoenix" I growl as realization smacks me across the face.<br>"I'm sorry sir." he pats my back. "Y-You know Y/N wasn't always like that." he says says in a soft voice.  
>"She wasn't now was she?" I ask irritation surfacing.<br>"It's that no good boyfriend of hers." the Canadian says getting frustrated.

Reader's P.O.V.

Leaping from the tops of buildings, the moon shining over head the wind blowing through your h/c hair. If only you could feel this free every night as you jump down into an alleyway,  
>"What are you doing, dear?" A sickening British accent freezes you in your tracks. A strawberry blonde, with blue eye, and striking similarities to Arthur stands in behind you his hands around your waist.<br>"I-I'm-" you stutter.  
>"Shush, doll" you feel your heart flutter as your boyfriend slides a finger across your belt until he finds what he wants. He pulls out a jewel encrusted knife from your last visit to the museum about ten minutes ago.<br>"I saw her go this way." Your ears ring with the sound of cops, turning around a sick grin plastered to your boyfriend's face sends chills up your spine.  
>"Why are you doing this?" You ask worry lacing your voice.<br>"I'm bored, love, and what a jolly good show this will make." He cheers, turning you back around and holding the knife to your throat.  
>"YN you're-" Arthur rounds the corner, gun in hand, and freezes at the sight. He drops his weapon, "Don't hurt her!" He puts his hands in the air.  
>Oliver tilts his head, "Who is this, YN?"  
>"No one important" you lie.<br>Oliver presses the knife gently against you skin, "Now, don't lie to me. Besides I'm in the mood for making cupcakes." Your eyes widen.  
>"You wouldn't, would you?" You ask nervous to find out the answer.<br>"No don't hurt her!" Arthur burst out even though he probably had no idea what Oliver was saying.  
>"Why does it matter?" Oliver ask kissing you check lightly.<br>You could see the jealousy in Arthur's eyes, to be honest with yourself you loved Arthur back, but right now you would be the happiest girl in the world if you could just get away from Oliver unscathed.  
>"Oliver?" You look up at him.<br>"Yes love?" You turn around and kiss the psycho taking the knife which was lightly covered at the edge with your blood and stab Oliver in the stomach.  
>Both Oliver and Arthur cough and fall to the ground with a thud.<br>"Arthur!" You run to his side.  
>"Argh, it feels like I've just been jabbed in the stomach." He groans.<br>You roll him on his stomach, there doesn't appear to be anything. Looking back at Oliver he had doubled over in pain with the knife in his hand trying to get it out, when he did both let out a pained scream.  
>"What the heck is going on here?!" You shout, looking around a group of cops where taking they're sweet time coming over but when they saw you and Arthur they took off full speed ahead. Oliver sadly disappeared as quickly as he came, you really don't want to be baked into one of his cupcakes.<br>"Arthur!" A pour American accent rings in your ears. Yet another officer with piercing blue eye, short dirty blonde hair and cowlick sticking way up.  
>"I'VE GOT HER!" he yells triumphantly, bowling you over slamming your face into the ground, you could feel a hot liquid steam down the left side of your face, as the idiot pins you to the ground.<p>

**That's a wrap on this chapter I've set yet another goal of mine, but that's not the point. I hope you like 2p!England, please leave a comment, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks. **


End file.
